


Chasing Down the Demons

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fill, Storm Chasing, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Weather prompt:Any (please no SPN), any +/ any, tornado chaser AUIn which Danny has moved to the Midwest to be with Grace and takes an excursion with a storm chaser group to get a better understanding of the potential weather hazards in his new home.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Chasing Down the Demons

_Massive rotation!_

_We have debris!_

Danny had a death grip on the oh-shit handle with one hand and the console with the other, eyes wide as he tried to see through the thick streams of water on the windshield to the tornado that was lurking within the deluge.

“Can you even see where you’re going?” he shouted over the noise of the storm.

“You really want to know?” Steve shouted back.

Clearly Danny had made a huge mistake. He thought they’d drive around, maybe see a tornado off in the distance kicking up dust. And if they didn’t, well, he’d still get some immersion in the new area he’d had to move to when Rachel and Stan uprooted Grace so Stan could build a new hotel in the middle of Tornado Alley.

Seemed like a risky venture to Danny, but then he didn’t get a say.

_Boss? We going after this one?_

Steve reached for the CB radio without taking his eyes off the road. Assuming he could even see it.

“Hang back and monitor, Kono. It’s pretty gnarly in here. I’m going to try and find a gap.”

“Shouldn’t we just turn back?” Danny asked. “You’re the insane adrenalin junkie here, not me.”

“Turning back isn’t part of the job,” Steve said.

Danny stared at him, though it was somehow scarier taking his eyes off the road than trying to figure out if they were even in their own lane.

“The job? I paid you to show me around, teach me about tornadoes. That’s the job! And I’m officially declaring quitting time!”

“Five-0 Chasers doesn’t quit. Hang on.”

That was the only warning Danny got before the truck started sliding sideways.

“Holy shit! Are you trying to kill us?”

“Opposite of that,” Steve said grimly. 

The truck did a three-sixty and Steve floored it, tires spinning on the wet asphalt before they caught and the truck lurched forward. Within five minutes they were out of the downpour and into relatively calmer weather.

Steve pulled over on the shoulder and snatched up the radio.

“Kono! Chin! Are you monitoring?”

_Copy that_ , Chin replied. _We’re getting some good readings, but there’s no clear visual._

“We’re on the wrong side of it. Nothing but rain here.”

Danny snatched the radio out of Steve’s hand. “Are you kidding me right now? I want to go back to the hotel!”

Steve gave him a constipated look, and Danny wondered how he’d ever found the man attractive when he was clearly a nutjob. 

“You signed the contract,” Steve said. “Didn’t you read it?”

“Yes! No. I skimmed it.”

“Then you skimmed over the part where your presence on a storm chase doesn’t interfere with the actual job of tracking and monitoring tornadoes.”

Danny didn’t grind his teeth, but it was a close thing. “I’m not asking for a refund. Just a ride back to the hotel.”

“Then call an uber. I’m working.”

“Just catch the next one! This is Tornado-fucking-Alley! They’re probably more regular than the buses!”

Steve glowered at him. “And until we can get a better understanding of the make-up of a tornado and the conditions that create one, those tornadoes are going to cut through towns and farms and people’s lives.”

The tone of his voice, and the glint of something in his eye that spoke of to a wealth of emotion, caught Danny up short. He had the sense that maybe Steve was speaking from personal experience. Had he lost his house? A friend or a loved one? Was he chasing tornadoes or his own personal demons?

Danny had only known him for two days. Not enough time to get a full backstory, but enough to see how driven Steve was, how focused. _Too_ focused, sometimes. If they’d gotten this close to a tornado that very first day, Danny would’ve packed his bags and headed back to his tiny apartment, which was full of unopened boxes. He still wanted to do that, but now he was surprised to find himself invested in the team. In Steve.

“This is what we do,” Steve said. “If it’s not your thing, I’ll drop you at the next town.”

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Luckily for Danny, Kono piped up on the radio.

_Boss, you better move! It’s shifting!_

Steve grabbed the radio back from Danny. “I see it. Rendezvous back at the diner.”

“Shifting? What does that mean?”

“It means we’ve got trouble.”

Steve put the truck in gear and burned rubber just as chunks of hail started to batter the Silverado.

“I’m gonna die,” Danny said, his heart pounding. “Right here in the amber waves of grain.”

“No-one’s dying today,” Steve replied.

The next few minutes were the most harrowing of Danny’s life, and coming from a big Italian family that was saying a lot. They were pummeled by hail, which cracked the windshield and destroyed the passenger side mirror. Rain was being blown sideways at them, the truck started skidding, and Danny swore he’d seen a small motorboat go flying past his window.

At the end of it, right before the wind died down and the tornado vanished, he felt all four tires leave the road.

He and Steve stared at each other for a long moment, and then Steve was whooping and slapping the steering wheel and getting out of the truck. 

“Yes!” Steve shouted at the clearing sky. “Fuck you! Not this time, you bastard!”

Danny got out of the truck, legs a little shaky but cruising on a nice adrenalin high. The truck had come _off the road_ and he was still alive to talk about it.

“That was amazing!” Steve said. “Did you feel it, Danny? The power of it?”

“You’re goddamn right I did.”

Danny pulled Steve in by the front of his t-shirt and kissed him, and Steve enthusiastically reciprocated. Maybe it was adrenalin, maybe Danny was more twisted than he’d realized. 

Either way, he was ready to embrace the storm.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Title from the song [Twisted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmcZk0dcyKY) by Stevie Nicks and Lindsey Buckingham from the _Twister_ soundtrack. Love the movie, did zero research for this fill. ::grins::


End file.
